Rooftop Spyder: Symbiote Song
by FireCracker7
Summary: Peter discovers symbiotes make special friends.


submission dated 5-8-04  
  
author: FireCracker   
  
(Italic copy bordered byunderscore)   
  
Archive? You'd better.  
  
Warnings: Raunchy series, all on rooftops in NY. Spidey has natural webs. And the totem thingy.  
  
Pairing: Spiderman / Venom?  
  
A/U   
  
Rooftop Spyder: Symbiote Song  
  
Spiderman perched from his usual vantage point, Somersville Restaraunt in South Side Manhattan. It was a warm summer night, and surpisingly quiet. Still, he had an odd premonition. A premonition of shadow.  
  
/There's nothing on this roof. Why do I feel so weird?/  
  
Spiderman stared into the night, seeing and feeling nothing. But the uneasiness wouldn't go away. A voice in his brain, with no sound.  
  
"Too damned jumpy, Parker. Maybe you need a good fight to kick out some adrenaline."  
  
Sounds delicious. May we taste?  
  
Spiderman leaped backwards on instinct and reflex. Landing several feet away, he stared at the dark.   
  
"Show yourself! I know it's you."  
  
From the blackness itself an inky shape coalesced, forming a familiar and bulky outline. Garish white eyes were wild over a snaky tongue.  
  
We meet again, Spiderman.  
  
"Stay away from me, Brock. We have a truce!"  
  
Our other self is in agreement.  
  
Spiderman kept his distance on a ledge, crouching. "So why are you here?"  
  
Venom oozed towards him. We merely wish to talk.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
You have our word.  
  
"And I don't trust you, either."  
  
Weird, rippling laughter. Such a nervous spider. One of your endearing qualities.  
  
"More endearing at a distance. That's close enough, Venom!"  
  
The symbiote paused. We have an offer for you, Spiderman.  
  
"I told you before, not interested. Go back to your slimepit-"  
  
As the saying goes, you protest too much. Surely you remember the joys of the synoptic?  
  
A snort. "You call being psychopathic joyous? Maiming petty burglers and purse snatchers? Going on rampages, destroying property and frightening innocent people?!"  
  
No innocents were harmed by us. Only the evil.  
  
Spiderman pointed. "You are what's evil! Turning me into some kind of monster-"  
  
Venom sloshed his tongue. Dear spider, it is alive and within you. We joined in bliss and harmony.  
  
"Stop it! I won't listen to these twisted lies. Being bonded to you nearly cost me my sanity!!"  
  
Your sanity suffers from separation. You wanted us before!  
  
Spiderman looked down. "Not something I'm proud of, I admit. I wanted what you had to offer then, but not at the price of my soul."  
  
Your soul is incomplete, in pain. Join us again and be free!  
  
The Spider nearly laughed. "Where do you get your information, Venom? Who the hell said I'm in any pain? The only thing I regret is that you still exist."  
  
The symbiote shifted, oozing into a liquid stream and encircling Spiderman. Another stream fired out, missing as the webslinger dodged.  
  
"You'll have to do better than that!"  
  
Sickly laughter echoed. Says the spider. The synoptic will swallow you, taste you whole.  
  
"The synoptic will get one hell of a bellyache. Leave me alone!"  
  
Suddenly, the ooze disappeared. A cautious Spiderman moved to the center of the roof.  
  
/At least he can't sneak up on me out in the open./  
  
Your spider sense doesn't work on us, remember?  
  
"Dammitt!!" Spiderman bounded about wildly, making a difficult target. Venom reappeared again, leaning against a brick chimney. He gave every appearance of being bored.  
  
Are you through bouncing around, Spider? Why evade the truth?"  
  
Spiderman stopped his aerial acrobatic show. "Your version of the truth. Distorted and insane."  
  
You should not resist us. We are not enemies.  
  
"Could have fooled me, especially since you wanted my head on a platter several times."  
  
Venom moved forward again. We admit error. Our other self was motivated by hate, but it had no direction. We were also angry when you refused us.  
  
"That's the most bizarre apology I've ever heard."  
  
The impossible tongue coiled again. We were unified against you once, in rage and pain. But still did we love.  
  
Spiderman shook his head in disbelief. "You're a freak, Venom. I don't pretend to understand how your mind works."  
  
Our mind is your mind, Spider. Again we remind you of the bonding.  
  
"Tell me about it. You're worse than background noise in my head."  
  
You foolishly try to ignore us. We will never go away. We will always be with you.  
  
Spiderman stood defiantly. "Never!! I'll find a way to be free of you, no matter what it takes. My life's been screwed with enough lately!"  
  
Venom nodded. We know about your separation from Mary Jane. And the Mutant scandal.  
  
"What?" a whisper. "You know-"  
  
Your mind and heart are part of us, Peter. Nothing is hidden, you know this.  
  
"Damn."  
  
We will allow your love for Johnny Storm, since he makes our Spider happy.  
  
Spiderman balled a fist. "Keep your voice down, dammit! Someone will hear you."  
  
Then we will make certain they hear no more.  
  
"No! That's why I could never bond with you again, Venom. You take everything to insane extremes. I'm a superhero, not an assassin!"  
  
We were torn from you. It affected us, too. Come to us Peter, and heal.  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat myself, Venom-"  
  
The symbiote beckoned. We have evolved. Not our concerns, petty vindictiveness and hate. Over and done with.  
  
"And just like that, you're a good guy? I doubt it."  
  
Let us convince you. Venom melted into darkness.  
  
Spiderman peered at the area the symbiote left. "Too easy, something is-"  
  
Then he felt it. A brush of shadow, on the edge of consciousness. Instinctively, Spiderman leaped away again.  
  
It is good. You feel us without thinking.  
  
"What the?!"  
  
Spiderman stared in astonishment as a Peter Parker doppleganger approached him, smiling.  
  
"This is the last straw, Venom. No more games!"  
  
We are one. Separated or together, it is the same.  
  
"It's just a cheap trick as far as I'm concerned. Are you trying to make me see myself? Try something a little more subtle. You're too obvious!"  
  
'Peter Parker' was smug. We are more than appearance, Spider. For all do we share. Mind, heart and substance. We are you, if we so desire. Every pulse, every blood cell, every thought and feeling-  
  
"NO!!" Spiderman struck blindly at his apparition. It melted and reformed around all his blows.  
  
We know frustration, too. Life can be painful. But suffering is uncessary-  
  
"As usual, you only see one side of the coin, Venom. No wonder you're sick. Only a fool thinks life is only pain. There is joy and love also. If you were a real being you'd know the difference."  
  
The other 'Peter' gave a vicious smirk. You underestimate us. We know the complexity of existence, but you deny a part of yourself. You love one that cannot be with you, hate one that loves you, and love one that does not complete you. Who then, is sick?  
  
"Shut up, I said!!" Spiderman struck at his doppleganger again.  
  
That being said, you hate us, but love. You are confused.  
  
"Bull. I'd see you destroyed in a heartbeat."  
  
'Peter' shifted into Venom again. Then ask yourself this. Why haven't you destroyed us when the opportunity presented itself?  
  
"Because I have morals, a concept you can't hope to understand. Compassion."  
  
You consider us an evil monster. What does that say for your morals?  
  
Spiderman paused. "I...have to be true to myself, whatever the cost."  
  
Venom laughed wildly, teeth flashing over a flailing tongue. Liar. Fool! This was never about morals or compassion. When you wanted us, loved us, you had the power. Freedom! And it felt good, for we answered to no one.  
  
"Every being has a dark side, but-"  
  
We are that aspect of you, and more. Not just the dark. We are the Spider!  
  
"You were my dark side out of control, Venom. That didn't make me complete, just evil. And I'm not an evil man, no matter what you say."  
  
Venom roared in frustration, throwing his hands up. "HRAURHH!!" You listen with your ears, not your heart. There is essence in you, blood of the spider. It is beautiful and pure.  
  
Spiderman waved him off. "Are you on that totem thing?"  
  
Spiders are hunters, lethal.  
  
"I imagine you get off on that."  
  
A snicker, snaking of tongue. You know what we 'get off on', Peter. Open yourself to us and enjoy!  
  
"I'll decline, freak. I have a wife to get home to."  
  
While you think of Johnny Storm. Who then, is the freak here?  
  
"You stinking-"  
  
Yield. The pleasures are so much sweeter.  
  
"That's it. I'm out of here!" Spiderman threw out a webline quickly. Venom gave chase, hurling a tentacle.  
  
We forgive you, Peter.  
  
"Shit!" Spiderman dove in mid-swing, barely avoiding the tendril. Another tentacle knocked him off balance, sending him crashing into a deserted alley. A trail of ooze followed, swift as lightning.  
  
Spiderman saw it too late. The thing grabbed his ankle even as he leaped, dragging him away from a wall. He fired concussive web balls, temporarily stunning the symbiote and breaking up its liquified substance.  
  
"Got to...get free..."  
  
No, Peter. from nowhere two tentacles held him securely, wrapping his arms.  
  
"Let me go, Venom! You're breaking the truce."  
  
The tentacles formed massive arms that surrounded the webslinger. Venom held him in a vise.  
  
We honor the truce. We will not harm you, Spider. Despite everything you've done, we still love.  
  
"Crazy!!" Spiderman gasped, still struggling.  
  
We will go somewhere more secluded, private. So that you know we honor the truce. It would not do to have your identity known.  
  
An amazing realization struck the webslinger. "You never told anyone did you?"  
  
No. Now come!  
  
Venom bounded into the night, Spiderman in tow.  
  
The symbiote carried him to an old warehouse near the east side shipping yards. They crashed through a skylight into a dim storage compartment. Venom set Spiderman down gently.  
  
We can converse in privacy here. We don't like nosy busybodies.  
  
Spiderman brushed broken glass from his costume. "Couldn't you have simply opened a door?"  
  
We have no patience for subtlety. Make yourself comfortable.  
  
Spiderman looked around at bare concrete and cracked walls. "On what?!"  
  
Venom eased a tendril out. We can provide-  
  
Spiderman backed away uneasily. "No thanks. I'll make my own." he webslug a harness from the ceiling. Settling in, he faced the symbiote.  
  
"So talk. But don't waste my time."  
  
Venom sat before him crosslegged. We miss you, Peter. We want you back, as part of us.  
  
"We've gone over this ground before. You're obsessed."  
  
We want...crave the Spider.  
  
"And his special adrenaline kick. No thanks, I'm not a fix for symbiote junkies."  
  
Venom growled in frustration again. You taste the best. But there is more, completion. We want it, need it.  
  
"Where does Brock fit into all this? He and I aren't exactly friends."  
  
The symbiote 'melted away' revealing Eddie Brock's face. "We find you attractive, Peter. The misunderstandings of the past will be forgiven if you join."  
  
Spiderman winced in disgust. "It's like one big pile on."  
  
Eddie licked his lips slowly. "My other self informs me of all your fine qualities, inside and out. It is agreed that you please us greatly."  
  
"Nice of you to say, freak."  
  
"All of you. Sweet spider blood, darkness and light."  
  
"Great. A vampire, too. Anything else?"  
  
"I never went that way, but my other self disagrees, saying my hatred poisoned us. My other self never lost sight of your beauty."  
  
Spiderman rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."  
  
"We admit you are so very attractive. Come to my arms, and-"  
  
Spiderman pretended to look at his wrist. "Look at the time. It's getting late."  
  
Brock's face disappeared again, forming Venom. Not with words will we convince you.  
  
"Not with anything at all. I'm going home, gruesome. And nobody's stopping me."  
  
We say you are a coward, Spider. You fear the truth.  
  
"Don't give a rat's ass, Venom. You go your way, and I'll go mine."  
  
Venom cracked his knuckles. A challenge, Spiderman. We will show you us together, without bonding. Turn away of your own free will, and we will respect your wishes.  
  
Spiderman's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "That's a sucker play, Venom. We're already bonded, and we both know it. Not a day goes by that I don't hear you in the back of my skull."  
  
Our bond never completed, though we were close. We are not one being...yet.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
  
Accept the challenge. We can keep no secrets from each other. All will be exposed and open.  
  
Spiderman stepped out of his web harness, thinking. /Could I truly be free?/  
  
Yes.   
  
"All right, then. I accept your challenge."  
  
Venom approached, tongue slopping around. The maniacal grin appeared.   
  
"What do I have to do?"  
  
Relax. tendrils snaked towards Spiderman. He stood fast, fighting panic as darkness coiled up his legs. Spider sense buzzed faintly, winking out.  
  
"This was a mistake!"  
  
Venom melted, oozing forward. No fear, no pain. Come to us, Spider.  
  
Spiderman tried moving as the symbiote flowed over him, nearly to his face. Another tendril pulled off his mask.  
  
We would see your beauty.  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
Darkness...  
  
/It's quiet, like before. I remember this./  
  
We are here.  
  
Peter felt himself relaxing, almost against his will. /Feel so calm, it's strange./  
  
It is peaceful in completion. Where is the evil you fear?  
  
/Around the corner, Venom. I'm not an idiot./  
  
And no longer afraid. You are home.  
  
/Never. I won't sleepwalk through life./  
  
All must be in harmony. We do what you desire. Rest awhile, feel yourself strengthen again.  
  
Another cooling, soothing wave eased through Peter's brain. /Feel like I'm high...gotta concentrate, can't drift off./  
  
Your every desire is our wish. We are one. Let it burn!!  
  
/AAAIII!!!/  
  
An explosion of sensation bursting behind his eyes, in his heart. Tremors of pleasure wracked his body. Peter gritted his teeth.  
  
/Got to... fight it. Venom's trying to weaken my resolve.../  
  
We only wish to refresh your memory, remind you of your loss.  
  
Spiderman trembled on the edge of desire. /Not...that easy, Veny. Gotta buy me dinner first, and a movie!/  
  
We love your humor. Pleasure is yours, dear Peter.  
  
"GHKK!!"  
  
White agony shot through hot veins, shearing into painful delight. He was nude, glistening. Straining hopelessly against flaming ecstasy that burned away all thought. Dark tendrils held him in place like manacles, twining and coiling sinuously towards a dark union.  
  
Peter fought his body, his soul. And he was losing.   
  
/God help me, it feels so good.../  
  
A fresh wave of darkness flowed through him, like deep fire. Swelling. He was strong, powerful. A pulse, from his brain to his cock. The universe was his, and his alone...  
  
/I will...I am...Spider!!/  
  
Part of him screamed in terror. Peter lay on the precipice, ready to fall. Eddie appeared, crouching and nude. A broad hand gently swept dark curls from a sweaty forehead.  
  
"The promise was made long ago, Peter. Fighting is useless. We will win." Full lips covered Peter's own.  
  
/No...my will is still free!/  
  
Brock kissed him deeply, savagely. Peter nearly convulsed, his body a raw ache of desire. Web fluid oozed down his forearms.  
  
A hot tongue teased his ear. "Soon, love. Soon..."  
  
Peter gasped. "Never...no matter how good it feels, Eddie. I won't give in!"  
  
"Strong, and perfect." Brock tongued his nipples roughly, plumping them. Peter moaned under the assault, rolling and heaving.  
  
/Can't take much more...gonna blow.../  
  
He nearly lost it when Brock suckled his web glands. The big hands were on him everywhere, stroking and squeezing his oversensitive flesh.  
  
Eddie paused over Peter, face flush with lust. He licked his lips clear, even as web fluid dripped from his chin.  
  
"Spider juice...so very good. The best!"  
  
"F-freak..." Peter panted, nearly done. His erection stood stiffly, swollen and needy.   
  
Wild eyes looked lower. "Now for the rest, dear one. A feast for conquest!!" square jaws plunged over the soft tip.   
  
Peter's eyes rolled back while Brock sucked him like a madman. Tendrils appeared again, slithering over them both.  
  
And the Spider screamed...  
  
Two goons along the pier heard the scream. One was tall, in a black trenchcoat and red hat. The other wore blue denim and was stocky. They were hauling nondescript canvas sacks.  
  
"Yo, didja hear that Rook?"  
  
"Yeah Goober. Better check it out. We don't need nobody seein' us move this ice."  
  
The two thugs headed towards the abandoned warehouse.  
  
Peter could barely breathe, barely think. Brock straddled him now, holding him wide open. The thick thighs trembled with desire.  
  
"Say it, Spider. Let us in, and end this farce! Then we will release you."  
  
Long fingers reached up, clutching thick forearms. "Too much...just do it, Brock...we can work out something later!"  
  
The big man over him was still, though his control was clearly waning. "Not an answer we want. Accept us, and be free!"  
  
Peter bucked, his hips moving uncontrollably. "Gonna come-"  
  
Brock leered over him. "You should see yourself, Spider. So beautiful. Sweaty and begging, ready to give. But the promise remains to be said."  
  
"I...please..."  
  
"We need all of you, not just your body. Say it!!"  
  
Peter shone with exertion, squirming with unfufilled desire. "Do me, Brock...I'm begging you. Don't care anymore, can't take this-"  
  
"You won't come until we are complete." Brock pushed inside slowly.  
  
Peter cried out again as he was filled. "Bastard!!"  
  
Powerful hips thrust hard. Eddie rolled his eyes in pleasure. "Yesssss, so many years of waiting was worth this!"  
  
"Damn, you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds like one hell of a party. Sure ya wanna check it out?"  
  
"You packin' heat ain'tcha?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Eddie strained, humping insanely. Groans and moans filled the air.  
  
Spider. Spider, can you hear us?!  
  
Peter could barely respond. "Huhhh..."  
  
We know what is happening to you. Stay awake!  
  
"Hurts...so good..."  
  
Stay awake, we said!!  
  
Deep golden eyes were blurred. "Overload...burning out-"  
  
Brock himself was nearly shaking now. Need completion...make the promise!!  
  
The goons peeped through a broken wall opening, shocked.  
  
"#))%!...this city is goin' to the toilet!!"  
  
"Can you believe this shit, Goober? The streets ain't safe for buisnessmen like us. Perverts is takin' over everywhere!"  
  
"Gives porn a bad name, man. Gimme dat piece. I'm gonna fire a shot at those fruitcakes."  
  
Peter was lost in a haze of sensation. Vision pinpricked white, laced with red. Buzzing roared in his skull, voices demanding. And he ached so bad...  
  
Arms, legs went limp. A familiar sensation in his brain now, warning danger.  
  
"S-spider sense...something..."  
  
Brock turned, sensing also. He spied two men, one ready to fire a shot.  
  
You dare interrupt us? This is a private party!  
  
Rook pointed his .45. "Don't care, freak. We need this area for some buisness, and ain't no fruits gonna mess up the show."  
  
Brock roared, rolling off the Spider. Inky black flowed over him. He was Venom, and Venom was angry.  
  
Very angry.  
  
Peter used the break to struggle away. "Gotta get my mask, at least. Scum-"   
  
We agree!! the symbiote bounded towards the terrified men.  
  
Goober pointed in terror. "Rook...that's the Venom freak! Don't mess with him-"  
  
"Stay the #$(!! away, man!!" the goon fired wildly. Bullets sprayed everywhere.  
  
Peter was free to move with Venom's concentration broken. Scrabbling over to his costume, he pulled it on hastily.  
  
/Barely have the strength...to move.../ weakly he fired a webline at the gun, missing.  
  
The goons raced outside, splitting up. Venom laughed wickedly.  
  
We love a chase. Do keep running, gentlemen. We want to eat your brains!  
  
"You ain't eating nothing, freak. Already had enough for one night!" Goober dived behind some crates.  
  
Funny. You die first!  
  
"No one dies!!"  
  
Eh? Venom turned in surprise. You oppose us, Spider?  
  
The red and blue clad figure stood tall in the cracked wall opening. "You heard me."  
  
Venom waved the goons off. Bah. They are of little importance. We have other concerns here.  
  
Rook stood from his hiding spot nervously. His gun was spent, anyway. "Suits me fine, freaks...let us go and we'll cut you in on the shipment."  
  
Spiderman quickly webbed him. "You should've kept your mouth shut."  
  
"Lemme go, man! You can have some of the ice-"  
  
"Sounds like a confession to me."  
  
Venom grinning, poking at the webbed crook. Nice.  
  
Spiderman sensed movement nearby. "Oops. Forgot one!" he shot another web line, grabbing Goober. Seconds later he wore a cocoon.  
  
"But...what are ya gonna do with us?"  
  
Spiderman leaned against a beam, carefully hiding his exhaustion. "I feel generous tonite, gruesome. So I'll cut you a break. In about an hour you can go on your way."  
  
Both goons were astonished. "That's it?!" they nearly echoed.  
  
"Yeah. See you in the funny papers!" he shot up a webline and slung away.  
  
Venom slashed his tongue at the crooks. We follow the spider. Consider yourselves fortunate this day.  
  
The dark doppleganger departed by webline also. The crooks could only stare.  
  
"Stinking mutants." Goober grumbled.  
  
Spiderman barely made it a block away, nearly falling from his webline and landing on a blacktop over an old apartment building.  
  
In silence Venom landed nearby, watching.  
  
Spiderman heaved, sitting on the asphalt. "Stay your distance, Venom. I've had more than enough for one night!"  
  
The symbiote nodded. We are impressed, webslinger. And more determined than ever!  
  
"Save...it. Or I'll forget the truce and toss you."  
  
A black giggle. You can barely hold your head up, Spider. We sense your exhaustion and fatigue. Now would not be a good time to continue.  
  
"We aren't going to continue, creep. It's over, you hear me? We each go our own way."  
  
Venom shifted again into 'Peter Parker.'  
  
"Stop doing that!!"  
  
That tongue snaked out, taunting. We love our Spider.  
  
Spiderman recoiled from his own image licking the air. "You disgust me. On all levels!"  
  
'Peter' circled Spiderman slowly, laughing. You begged for it, love. Do you know how tempting it was to force the issue?  
  
"You would've paid dearly."  
  
Perhaps. Perhaps not. You were not so disgusted a short while ago...we were the center of your universe. As it always should have been.  
  
Spiderman sweated, resisting the truth. "I'll hear no more."  
  
"Fear makes you hate us. But now you've seen the truth. The old Venom would have forced a bond. We did not."  
  
"Small difference, if any. Madness and pain-"  
  
Freedom and pleasure. It all changed when you yielded, Peter. You understand whether you admit it or not.  
  
"What's your point? Every being likes pleasure!!" Spiderman shouted in frustration.  
  
Our hunger for you grows, lovely one. With each taste. And we tire of this endless game. We fight, we make truce. You try to destroy us, we try to destroy you. An endless, idiotic cycle.  
  
The webbed head dropped wearily. "On that we can agree."  
  
When all your hysterics and moralizing are done, we still live. Why? If you were truly bent on our destruction, would it not have happened? You still love what we have to offer. We have no illusions, nor should you.  
  
"Too many words, Venom. Just leave me alone."  
  
'Peter' regained his true form, Venom. We go. There is time, always time. We are patient. When at last you yield, there will be pleasure you can scarce dream of.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up."  
  
Venom still didn't move. It will happen. As time passes, you will burn more and more. The loneliness will be unbearable.  
  
Spiderman pointed away. "Get a life, Venom. Or a girlfriend."  
  
HA HA HAAA!! laughing insanely, the dark symbiote blended into the night.  
  
Peter sat quietly, calming his mind and body. He had much to think on.  
  
/So what if it's true. I'm not Venom, I can't be evil. And I won't act on any of those impulses, either. My life is dedicated to others./  
  
He stared at sparkling skies. "But how long can I play this game?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
